


A Moment Alone

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Boys In Love, Caring, Consensual, Cuckolding, Established Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Top Calum Hood, jealous!calum, mentions of luke hemmings/sierra deaton, past Ashton Irwin/Luke Hemmings, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Luke helps Calum into the shower after the three of them (Ashton/Luke/Calum) had sex, but Calum's getting hard again.This is a continuation of the one-shot 'I've Got to Learn Some How'
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Bass Player & Extra's





	A Moment Alone

Luke had helped Calum to the bathroom ever so carefully, the boy's legs wobbling the whole way, hand like a vice grip on Luke's forearm. He'd had to pry it off and put it on the ledge of the sink so he could turn the shower on and play with the temperature for a moment before helping Calum in.

He offered a quiet thank you as he stood letting the water wash over him, head tilted back and a sigh leaving his body. He was too exhausted to be embarrassed, but he had secretly hoped Luke would put the shower on cold, rather than hot to help with the fact that despite coming shortly before his dick hadn't completely softened earlier, and was hardening yet again.

"Did it even go down?" Luke asked quietly, standing in the door of the shower, watching over Calum carefully.

Calum sighed, "Not really, I'm just overstimulated is all," he shrugged, tilting his head back even further, so the water was running right onto his face, and his eyes were shut tight.

He could hear Luke shifting at the door and then felt him step under the spray. He didn't think much of it, assuming the other was coming in to help keep him steady; instead, he got down on his knees and started to press kisses onto Calum's hips. He took the almost fully hard cock into his mouth, sucking on the head slowly and sloppily. He kept his bobbing shallow, and it elicited soft groans from the younger man.

Luke pulled back, "Is this okay? Just wanted to help,"

Calum hummed and reached a hand down, tugging Luke to stand up, he wrapped a hand behind his neck and pulled him towards his lips.

He tugged back a little, "You sure Ash won't mind?" he asked, just above a whisper.

Calum shook his head in response, "he doesn't get jealous; he just pretends sometimes for me," he told him equally quiet.

It didn't take more than that and Luke pressed him back into the wall, kissing slow and soft, rubbing himself into Calum's hip as he too grew hard again. They kissed like that for a while, Luke holding him against the wall gently. Then he broke the languid snogging to kiss across Calum's cheeks gently, and down his throat.

"It's nice having some time just the two of us," Luke told him quietly.

Calum hummed again, "Sierra won't mind, will she?" Luke shook his head, "should Ashton and I have asked her if she'd like to have joined?" he added as an after thought.

"Nah, she's not interested in other guys, and I'm not interested in other girls, we both just miss different types of intimacy sometimes," he explained, continuing his kisses down Calum's throat, "Si's tried to fuck me, and it's nice sometimes but not the same," he continued.

They still spoke quietly, pressed impossibly close to one another, "Sorry I didn't fuck you last time then, you-, you just know how jealous I get, I-I didn't want him to be able to see you,"

More kisses, these climbing back up Calum's throat now, "of course, It's hard when he doesn't get jealous, he doesn't get it,"

"Could fuck you now to make up for it," he whispered.

Luke moaned, "would love that, how do you want me?" he asked almost breathless.

"Up against the wall,"

"From the back?"

"Nah, my legs are more solid now, I can pick you up, hold you against the wall,"

"I'm pretty heavy, Ashton couldn't hold me up while we fucked,"

Calum's gut twisted a little, "I'm a lot stronger than Ashton," he shrugged, it was true. Almost everything Calum let Ashton do to him in bed, was exactly that, him _letting_ Ashton do it. They both knew it, but it was fun to get tossed around a little sometimes.

Luke chuckled, "Okay then," and moved off Calum, giving them space to switch places, "I'm still loose," he added, as Calum wrapped his large hands around the backs of his thighs to lift him. "Want you to fuck me like you fuck Ashton," Luke told him quietly.

Calum chuckled, his face tucked down against his chest as he guided himself into Luke. "If that's what you want,"

He started to thrust, working hard to maintain a slow, but steady pace. His eyes came up to lock onto Luke's face, whose eyes were shut, but his mouth had already dropped open, letting small sighs out as Calum thrust.

"Look so gorgeous," he told him, resting his mouth on the crook of Luke's neck, "feel so good on my cock,"

"Oh god," he whined, "harder, please," he begged.

Calum shifted Luke in his arms a little and then picked up the pace, the first thrust caused Luke to let out an incredibly loud moan.

"Yes! That's my prostate," he declared, tightening his arms around, Calum's shoulders.

Calum kept at it, trying to maintain the angle, "you've got such a tight little hole," he moaned, feeling Luke tighten around him at the words, "even when Ashton's been in you tonight, you feel like a little virgin hole," he was panting as he spoke, "feel so good," he continued babbling, just like he would to Ashton. Praises and kisses coming in equal measure and thrusts firm and calculated.

"Oh god, you're so sweet," Luke moaned, tightening around him again, "love you so much, thank you for this," he told him letting his head loll forward as Calum's thrusts grew more forceful.

"Love you too," he told him quietly, "I'm not gonna last much longer," he confessed.

"My cock hasn't been touched, just a few strokes though, and I'll come," Luke told him.

"I can put you down and-" Luke interrupted him.

"No, finish in me; I miss the feeling," he pleaded.

Calum moaned and picked up the pace, knowing it wouldn't take much more for him to spill inside Luke. He was right, with Luke clenching and unclenching around him, egging him on with his whines he came inside him a few moments later.

"Oh fuck, yes," he said softly, slowly pulling out and putting Luke down on wobbling legs. Calum kept on his way down, kneeling in front of Luke and taking his cock into his mouth, two fingers reaching back to press inside and massage Luke's prostate as he worked his mouth around him.

He let out a large gasp as the feeling, letting out dry sobs as he came in Calum's mouth.

Calum swallowed and stood pulling his fingers from Luke, his knees protesting as the adrenaline left his body.

They kissed slowly, against the shower wall, "you did so good," Calum complimented, Luke's hands around his neck. Then another set wrapped around his waist and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"So gorgeous, my love," Ashton's voice said quietly.

"When did you get here," Luke asked, looking over Calum's shoulder to where Ashton's face must have been.

"A while ago, I came in to tell you both I didn't have any pizza bases, was gonna ask if you wanted anything at the store, and then I saw you being hoisted up by Calum, and I couldn't help but watch," he confessed quietly, placing kisses along Calum's neck as he spoke. "Topped him so good," he told Calum.

The younger man all but melted into his arms at the praise, and then Ashton continued, "you two finish washing up, and then we can all go to the store together, we'll grab some wine, hey?" he asked.

The pair nodded, and Ashton climbed out of the massive shower, only the front of his white t-shirt damp from Calum's back. He retreated, and Luke locked eyes with Calum.

"He is the least jealous person I've ever seen," Luke said in disbelief, "we had sex alone, without him and didn't check if it was okay, he heard us say we loved each other,"

"I told you, he doesn't care," Calum chuckled with a shrug.

"Yeah but how?"

"He knows he's got my heart."


End file.
